


Love For All Seasons

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanmix, Music, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Song Lyrics, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this sometime in 2005 and it was the first fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.</p><p>When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Sam/Daniel dynamic more of how they and their relationship had evolved throughout 10 seasons of SG1 canon, although this is rather generic a couple of songs are episode related but I can't remember which ones.</p><p>The song Summer Rain is a cover version because I couldn't find the original version by Belinda Carlisle within my music collection and the lyrics for Sharara are translated from Hindi to English, I've included both.</p><p>The title is a line from the Christina Aguilera song Love For All Seasons, it's on her self titled album. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love For All Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> I made this sometime in 2005 and it was the first fanmix I made, when I originally posted it I included a zip file with the songs but Megaupload closed and I never thought to save a copy of the file, so I'm reposting the mix here without the accompanying artwork and download link.
> 
> When I was choosing the songs for this I wasn't actually thinking about a specific element of the Sam/Daniel dynamic more of how they and their relationship had evolved throughout 10 seasons of SG1 canon, although this is rather generic a couple of songs are episode related but I can't remember which ones.
> 
> The song Summer Rain is a cover version because I couldn't find the original version by Belinda Carlisle within my music collection and the lyrics for Sharara are translated from Hindi to English, I've included both.
> 
> The title is a line from the Christina Aguilera song Love For All Seasons, it's on her self titled album. I have included a small section of the lyrics from each song, and a link to watch/listen on YouTube.

_1\. I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/jjnmICxvoVY))  
There's just no rhyme or reason/ Only this sense of completion/ And in your eyes/ I see the missing pieces/ I'm searching for/ I think I've found my way home

 _2\. Summer Rain by Slinkee Minx cover version_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/Ti6ENbqlkMY))  
Doesn't matter what I do now/ Doesn't matter what I say/ Somewhere in my heart I'm always/ Dancing with you in the summer rain/ I can hear the whistle/ Military train/ I was dancing with my baby/ In the summer rain

 _3\. Don't Run by Jordan Knight_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/As21ov1Nrzk))  
Come out of the dark/ Don't tear us apart/ Don't run from my heart/ It took me some time to understand/ What all along I held in my hands

 _4\. Miscommunication by Delta Goodrem_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/qud07EpwKBM))  
Now I sit under an angry cloud/ What got hold of me/ There's a voice that sounds too loud/ It bangs on endlessly/ Wanna live in another world with no frustrations/ And miscommunication

 _5\. Turn The Page by Aaliyah_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/TlnQWaiMvUM))  
My only someone to depend on/ When I’m lost in my way/ You came and answered my every prayer/ Turn the page/ You were there/ What would I do if some strange morning/ I open up my eyes to find you gone

 _6\. Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/YMYUYtsUGgg))  
I don't know what I'd do .../ I'm lost without you/ I keep trying to find my way/ But all I know is I'm lost without you/ I keep trying to face the day/ I'm lost without you

 _7\. Crazy Chick by Charlotte Church_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/lDu6jsMGgws))  
Oh babe I hope you've got a PhD/ Won't you let me on your leather couch/ I've got a lot I need to talk about

 _8\. Sharara (Burning Desire) by Asha Bhosle_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/5fcngQNLlf0))  
Hindi original lyrics: Aa, Bijli Banke Girti Hoon, Main Naagin Banke Dasti Hoon/ Chheene Hosh Jo Sab Ke Main Hi To Aisi Masti Hoon/ Ho, Rang Chhalka Doon, Saansein Maheka Doon/ Pal Mein Dhadka Doon Main Yeh Dil Tumhaara

English translation lyrics: I fall down like a lightening, I bite like a snake/ I am that intoxication that robs everyone of their senses/ I make the colours spill, I make your breath perfumed/ I can make your heart start beating fast in a second

 _9\. Lover Come Back To Me by Dinah Washington_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/6v4fTR1yHd0))  
Still the magic of the night I met you/ Seems to stay forever in my mind/ The sky was blue/ And high above/ The moon was new/ And so was love

 _10\. Didn't We Almost Have It All by Whitney Houston_ ([YouTube](http://youtu.be/i_4PlM85NJo))  
The way you used to touch me felt so fine/ We kept our hearts together down the line/ A moment in the soul can last forever/ Comfort and keep us/ Help me bring the feeling back again

**Author's Note:**

> This fanmix was reposted to Dreamwidth 17.10.2013 but without the YouTube links.


End file.
